


一發不可收拾

by ws5125



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ws5125/pseuds/ws5125
Summary: 关键词：暴雨、突然发情、伴郎前言：都给了这关键词了……还能怎样呢！车门焊紧，我们上车吧！





	一發不可收拾

  
※ ※ ※  


星级饭店前，一台黑色的出租车穿出车流准确地停在门口。  
「先生，您的目的地已经到达。」司机按下了开关打开车门。  
「谢谢。」Loki Laufeyson戴着墨镜，他掏出车资与小费交给司机之后便提起放在身旁的西装与行李下了车。

然而三秒之后，他就后悔了。  
Loki没想过这辈子会再遇到那个男人。  
他就知道答应来当伴郎是个错误的选项。

「先生？」司机讶异的看着又钻回车内的Loki。  
「载我回机场。」他得在男人还没察觉自己的时候赶快离开。  
「可是您「别废话！快开车！」失控的怒吼，他感觉到自己全身的汗毛都因为男人的出现而竖了起来。

「Loki.」  
在车门即将关上的一瞬间，他看到一只手阻挡了门的关闭。那只手的无名指上仍然闪着银色的光芒，不细看的话很容易会忽略掉镶嵌在上面小小的翠绿宝石。  
男人低哑醇厚的嗓音带着笑，就像以往的每个日夜那样唤着爱人的名字。

「身为你的Alpha，你开车门的瞬间我就知道是你了。」男人将门完全开启，然后低身与Loki对望。  
「Thor Odinson.」咬牙切齿的说出这个名字，Loki感受到男人信息素迅速的充满整个空间。他突然庆幸自己出门前打了一针抑制剂。  
「很高兴你还记得我的名字。」Thor的笑容更加的扩大。

抓住Loki的手腕，Thor猛力一扯就将Loki拖出了车外。  
他在Loki踉跄的时候又将他往自己身上带，于是两个人看起来就像是阔别已久的恋人在异乡的街道上亲昵的拥抱。

「放开我！」Loki痛恨死了男人这身怪力。  
「你不走我就放手。」Thor撩起Loki散落在后颈的发丝，满意的闻到自己的味道仍旧从Loki的腺体隐隐约约地传出。  
「你没资格命令我。」用手中西装衣架露出的铁制部分用力的往Thor侧腹撞去，Loki想要趁着对方吃痛松手的时候挣脱他的掌控。  
「就凭我是你合法的先生、就凭我是你的Alpha。我都有那个权利。」一只手挡住Loki的攻击，Thor可从来都没有忘记他的Loki向来不怎么和善。  
「去你的权利。」被挡掉的攻击让Loki的心情更加恶劣。不。应该说从下车的那个瞬间开始他心情就像现在的天气一样恶劣。  
「快下雨了，我们是不是应该找个地方好好坐下来聊一聊？」抬头看向沉甸甸的天色，Thor白色衬衫上甚至出现了被雨点打湿的痕迹。  
「我跟你没什么好聊的。」  
「我也不介意直接在这边直接让你发情？」固定住Loki的后颈，Thor轻轻吻上Loki的腺体。威胁是明显的，只要他想，他只要注入一点信息素就可以让眼前的人臣服跪在自己面前。  
「……你个浑蛋！」

这个威胁显然是成功的。  
即使Loki气到全身颤抖了但还是放弃了挣扎。

※ ※ ※

坐在咖啡厅靠窗的位子上，Loki宁愿细数滂沱的雨点打在窗上留下的水痕也不想要正视坐在他正前方的人。

「你没什么想跟我说的吗？」Thor端起黑咖啡喝了一口。他明白藏身在苦涩之后的是入口的温醇甘甜。就跟Loki信息素的味道一样。  
「我说了，我无话可说。」抿起薄唇，Loki尽量让自己显得冷静。  
「例如……一句对不起或是一句我爱你？」  
「……你傻了吗？」Loki回过头，瞇起一双美丽的绿眼眸。  
「我猜也是。」他早就知道无论哪一句Loki都不会跟他说。

「咖啡喝完了我就可以走了是吗？」Loki一口气喝光了摆在面前的咖啡。  
「你就这么想要离开我？」Thor沉下声，悄悄的释放出信息素试图要让他的Omega情绪能够稳定一些。  
浓厚的麝香窜进鼻间，Loki皱紧了眉头。

「你说过不会这样对我。」他恨透了Omega的体质。  
「你也说过你爱我。」Thor立刻回击。

「你可以不遵守你的诺言，我为什么不行？」Thor嘴角带着笑，眼神却充满了愤怒。  
「……随你怎么说，我得走了。」Loki慌忙地站起身，过重的信息素已经让周遭的Omega将视线都转向了Thor，包括自己。再待下去他怕他就要丢下他的自尊与伪装，跪在他的Alpha面前。

拉开大门，Loki让刺骨的寒风挟着雨点直接打在自己身上。  
下个瞬间，他被往后扯进一个怀抱中。  
厚实的臂膀从胸前环绕过紧紧扣住了自己，当男人的唇再次落在他的后颈上时，他马上察觉到这个人要做什么。

「Thor Odinson！」瞪大了双眼，Loki惊慌的挣扎。

然而Thor并没有做出Loki猜测的事情，他只是吻上那隐密的部位，然后刻意的留下红色印记。  
大雨下，Alpha的信息素像是一种毒素随着雨水渗透过每个细胞。  
颤栗的感觉透过后颈湿热的吻迅速的传进四肢百骸，Loki的耳根染上了一抹潮红。  
「……你发情了。」松开对Loki的箝制，Thor敏锐的察觉Loki的信息素变了。就像加入了糖蜜，原本苦涩的味道逐渐变得甜腻。  
「托你的福！」狼狈的拉开距离，仅存的理智告诉他现在必须迅速的远离Thor。  
「你需要我。」  
「我就算需要Alpha操那个人也绝对不可能是你！」转身往饭店方向走去，他只想要赶快进房然后拿出藏在行李里面的抑制剂再给自己一针。

※ ※ ※

「很抱歉先生，我们没有查到您的订房。」柜台员带着歉意的微笑。  
「Laufeyson.你再查一次。」他不相信邀请自己来的人会忘记帮他订房。

「Odinson.订房的名字应该是”这个”。」靠在柜台上，Thor一只手暧昧的环过了Loki的腰际。  
「……Mr.Odinson,一大床的房型两位住宿。」轻巧的输入数据，柜台员很快地就找到了订房纪录。  
「我们可还没离婚呢……Mr.Odinson.」Thor附在Loki耳边轻声说着。

如果前面的相遇都是巧合的话，那么这个瞬间Loki可以确定所有的一切都是Thor安排好的。他就像个木偶娃娃一样任凭摆布却毫不自知。

「我要另外订一间房。」  
「很抱歉先生，我们今日全馆客满。」  
「那帮我叫一台出租车！」

「如果你不介意的话，我可以直接把你打晕然后扛上房间。」收紧腰际的手，Thor笑着打断Loki与柜台员的对话。  
「……」  
可以的话，Loki想要揍断眼前的人的鼻梁。

※ ※ ※

一个年轻力壮的Alpha遇到发情的Omega会发生什么样的事情，他们都再清楚不过。  
房门一关上的同时，Thor就将Loki抵在门上强硬的吻住。  
他将Loki的双脚抬起来环到自己的腰上，顿失支撑的人只能紧紧攀附着自己。  
从唇舌间传来的味道就如同强力的催情剂，Thor可以感觉得到彼此的欲望都在迅速的胀大。

「Thor……」在湿吻的缝隙中，Loki听见自己的声音可恨的带着恳求。然而他没办法克制自己。  
被大雨淋透的衬衫贴在发热的身体上，每一次的摩擦都带来一阵快感。  
「要碰？还是不要？」Thor的拇指按在Loki胸前的凸起，然后轻轻的划圈。  
「……！」Loki的双眼迅速的累积水雾，他的自尊让他说不出一句话，但身体却早已向Thor蹭去。  
「……没关系。」收起手，Thor替Loki将垂落的黑色发丝勾往耳后。

「有的是时间让你诚实。」他轻咬着Loki的耳廓如此宣告。

莲蓬头不断冲下热水，Loki跪在浴缸里，双手被自己的衬衫紧紧捆在身后，下半身也因为Thor强制的举动而一丝不挂。  
「你头发长了。」抓着Loki的头发逼他抬头看向自己，Thor伸手解开了他的发束。  
「你头发倒是短了。」  
「人们都说，失恋是需要剪头发的。」自嘲的笑开，Thor空出一只手解开了裤头。

「由此看来，这句话也挺准的？」  
「我剪了头发，因为我爱过你。而相反的，你的头发就跟你的谎言一样越来越长。」Thor知道自己讲的道理多么可笑，然而愤怒已经掩埋他的思考。

将裤子全数褪下，Thor握着自己的分身直接抵住了Loki的唇。

「嘴巴张开。」释放出浓烈的信息素，Thor不再对Loki心软。  
他捏住Loki的鼻子，直到对方终于忍不住张嘴呼吸的时候将自己硬是塞进了Loki的口腔。

过大的巨物一口气抵住了Loki的喉头，他的眼角流下生理性的泪水。  
扯住Loki的头发往后带，Thor在快要脱离的时候又猛力往内插入。  
他擦过Loki的上颚，让柔软的舌面可以舔过整个柱身。  
双手固定住Loki的头，太久没有尝过性爱滋味的他几乎失控的将自己送入Loki的嘴里。

嘴里鼻间都是Thor霸道且不容抗拒的味道，Loki羞耻的发现自己身下除了热水之外更多了一股从体内流出的热浪。  
他随着Thor的动作吮吸着，鼻腔在用力吸取氧气的同时也发出了求欢的闷哼。  
受到Loki的刺激，Thor只是更加猛力的摆动腰身，最后在Loki操弄着舌尖舔过他的铃口时终于支撑不住的抵着Loki的喉头，将欲望射进Loki嘴里。

随着Thor抽出的动作，白浊的液体从嘴角低落，沾染在Loki泛红的胸前。

不断淋下的热水冲刷着，Loki用力的咳出还未吞下的精液。  
Thor低头望着跪在跟前的Loki，最终还是叹了口气。

「你还想做什么？」Loki警戒的看着Thor的手再次伸向自己。  
然而Thor只是不发一语的关掉水龙头，解开Loki腕上的束缚，然后直接将他打横抱出了浴缸。  
他让Loki坐在洗手台上，接着拿起一旁的浴巾轻轻擦拭起湿漉的黑发与身体。

Loki讨厌这样。  
Thor温柔的举动总是一再的逼退他的底线。  
他甚至想着Thor肯定是故意的。

「你对每个Omega都这样的吗？用力的操过别人之后再给予虚假的疼惜。」Loki刻意的讥讽。  
「……我可还没开始”操”你。」动作停顿了一下，Thor扣住Loki的后颈，一双湛蓝的双眼闪着饱含着欲望与愤怒的暗光。

挤进Loki的双腿间，Thor强迫对方必须张开双腿迎合他。他抱起Loki，然后走向柔软的大床。他再次勃发的欲望有一下没一下的蹭着Loki的后穴。

「你还是这么容易湿。」将Loki丢到床上，Thor刻意的将自己已经被染湿的分身给对方看。  
「……要做就快一点！」抑制剂的功效似乎完全丧失，一直以来压抑着的欲望几近倾巢而出。

「不。」靠着床头坐了下来，Thor露出了一抹微笑。  
「你要的话就自己坐上来。」那是一种势在必得的笑容。

「You bastard!」看着Thor挑衅的目光，Loki愤怒的骂了脏话。  
而Thor仍旧只是微微的瞇起一双眼动也不动。

Loki觉得自己就跟个被欲望操纵的野兽没有两样。  
自己一丝不挂的爬向Thor的腿间，而Thor上半身却仍然穿着衬衫。  
本能驱使他不断的往自己的Alpha靠近，用着最卑微的姿态求他垂怜。  
张开双腿跨过Thor的腰，如热铁般的巨物抵上后穴的同时他不由自主地颤抖。  
在害怕自己被撕裂的同时又极度的渴望被完全的填满。  
咬着牙红着眼掰开自己的臀办，Loki试图吞下Thor的分身。

Thor从头到尾就是紧盯着Loki的一举一动。  
他饱含着眼泪的双眼、紧咬着的双唇、挺立艳红的乳首、抵着自己下腹的分身。  
所有的一切都可恨的令人着迷。  
他这么的爱着这个人，这个人却还是认为他对其他Omega都一样！

伸手抓住Loki的胯骨，Thor狠狠地将Loki往自己身上压下，硕大的分身就这样硬生生的挤进窄小的后穴。  
被强力进入的疼痛与饱足感逼落了Loki的眼泪，他得花很大的力气才能够让自己不哭喊出声。

「Thor等……！」察觉身下的巨物正蠢蠢欲动，Loki才刚开口，所有的话语就被撞成破碎的呻吟。  
Thor双手掐紧了Loki的腰际，下半身不断往上戳顶。肉体拍击的声响与Loki带着泣音的呻吟交织成淫糜的乐章。

Thor咬住Loki的左边的乳首，他用牙尖辗咬着然后转而吸吮。Loki抱住了他的头，并主动将右边的乳首也送到Thor面前。  
随着Thor扭动着腰部，Loki的分身蹭着Thor的腹部想要得到一丝慰藉。  
动情的液体不断随着抽插的动作滴落，沾湿了Thor的鼠蹊处与大腿根部。  
甜腻的气味充斥在整个空间里，与浓烈的麝香完美的融合在一起。

「其他Alpha知道你这么淫荡吗？」Thor的手握住Loki的分身然后模仿着后穴抽插的速度上下套弄。  
「Thor……Thor……」前后同时被刺激的快感让他丢下了所有的伪装，Loki哑着声唤着男人。他渴望着Thor Odinson，至见他的第一眼起。

Thor熟知Loki的身体，他调整姿势让分身戳上Loki体内最敏感的点上。  
一瞬间的，随着Loki拔尖的呻吟，他的腹部与胸口都沾染上了Loki的欲望。  
「很久没做了……？」Thor刻意的舔了舔沾在自己指上的液体。  
「闭嘴……！」全身脱力的挂在Thor身上，Loki简直不能再狼狈了。

「不过我可还没呢。」  
将湿漉漉的分身抽出，Thor让Loki跪趴在床上。  
他抬高Loki的臀部，然后再次插入他的体内。  
已经完全习惯的肉穴毫无困难的吞下尺寸惊人的巨物。  
抓着床板，Loki垂着头承受着身后男人的侵犯。

突然的，Thor加重了插入的力道。  
而Loki知道那代表什么。

「Stop it！」生殖腔被顶开的一瞬间Loki的脚趾都蜷曲了起来。他惊慌地往前爬。  
「不可能。」压下Loki的背脊，Thor拦断了Loki的去路。  
生殖腔本能的接受着Alpha的侵入，甚至欣喜的收缩着等待灌溉。

「Thor Odinson！」恶狠狠的回头，Loki看见了一样东西。

Thor从背后伏在自己身上，敞开的衬衫领口掉下了一条银色链子。  
一只银色的戒指随着动作晃进了自己眼里，上面镶着一颗小小的海蓝宝石。  
那是自己的婚戒。

这让他忘了继续挣扎。

他感受到Thor的结逐渐在体内结成，腺体被刺穿的痛觉带回了他的思绪。  
应该要拼命抵抗的自己却在此时失去了气力。

「我想你。」舔拭掉血珠，Thor将下巴靠在Loki肩上磨蹭。

「……你傻了吗？」颤抖着声音，Loki微弱的反击。  
「也许吧。」轻吻着Loki耳后柔软的肌肤，Thor餍足的勾起了嘴角。

在别人眼里总觉得这个愚蠢的Alpha总是被自己聪明的Omega耍的团团转。但只有他们彼此知道，这个聪明的Omega 总是一次又一次心甘情愿的臣服于他的Alpha。

※ ※ ※

「话说伴郎怎么好像换人了呢？」新娘捧着捧花，疑惑的问着。  
「嗯……一开始我就觉得他们应该赶不上了。」从帮忙订了同一间房开始他就没打算这两个原本应该要来当伴郎的人会赶上他们典礼的时间。  
「喔……他们合好了吗？」  
「肯定。」

笑着搂住自己的新娘，他想着那对麻烦的伴侣真该好好的感谢自己。

 

END?!


End file.
